Kelsey the Fangirl
by Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean
Summary: Kelsey wakes up in the parking lot of an abandoned building where a Demon set on torturing Sam and Dean Winchester possesses her. The only problem is, in Kelsey's universe, the Winchesters are characters from her favorite TV show Supernatural. She is also much stronger than they can believe, and has luck on her side.


_My name is Kelsey. I'm 26 with the mind of both a 5 year old, and a genius. I graduated college with a degree in computer science and worked at Microsoft as an engineer since finishing college. I'm a bit of a loner by choice, I just prefer being alone to my so called "friends" that just keep me around to make fun of. In my solidarity, I like to read and write. I also enjoy obsessing over TV shows, like Supernatural and Doctor Who. _

_ This is me telling you my story, but I don't want your pity. I just want you to hear the story, of how my life changed, for what was mistaken for a bad, when really, my life was just as good. This is my way of telling you, that life is not always bad. That sounds cheesy, I know, but it's true. Life is hard, and unbearable at times, but you have to take the good with the bad. How can you expect people to love, or forgive you, when you don't yourself? You can't, not on your own at least, but maybe, just maybe, you can pull yourself together just enough, to ask. Just ask. So pull yourself up, and look for those who deserve your friendship, not those that you think you deserve. Sometimes, what makes life bearable, is a hand to hold through it all. _

_This is me, sharing. Unlike what I used to ever do. With the help of 2 boys and an angel, I formed an unlikely friendship with those that I truly deserve, and even more. _

_ My life turned around at the most unsuspecting time, when I was at my lowest. I was asleep, and I woke up. Only I wasn't in my warm bed, I was on the ground outside of an abandoned building. Now how my life changes, is much more extravagant than yours may, but it is a change none the less. Thank you for listening, well, reading._

I woke up on the cold, hard ground, and my hand shot up to my head instinctively. I groaned at the throbbing headache that made my eyes feel like popping out. I sat still for a good few minutes, and the pain started to subside. My body was stiff, and I struggled to stand. I was in the parking lot of an abandoned building, not a person, or car in sight. Last thing I remembered was falling asleep while watching Supernatural. Another key difference, was I no longer wore my fluffy pants, and now wore a plain blue tank top and blue jeans, a red sweatshirt that I had never seen before tied around my waist. I slipped it on, even though I didn't recognize it, it was chilly in the night here, where ever here is. I called out, "Hello? Anyone there?" Nothing. I walked around the building, careful not to be too loud. Perhaps I was kidnapped in my sleep, and I was dropped off when they got there ransom or something. But who'd pay ransom for me? I heard voices around the bend, and I pressed myself to the grimy wall, and strained to hear the words.

"They're in there?" a male voice said.

"Yes, they don't suspect a thing." Another man said. That's at least 4 people, 2 inside, and two outside. Who were any of them? Was someone going to be killed or something? Maybe they're cops or something. "_You know they aren't cops Kelsey, you aren't dumb." _My brain said to me.

There was only two voices that I heard, but the pauses between speak proved there was more people EDthere.

"Go find a vessel, we are no better than a few mice if only 2 of us have form," the first man spoke. Vessel? What do they mean by vessel? Isn't vessel another word for a body? I shook it off, and continued listening to the conversation.

"Just find the nearest bodies and possess them idiot!" the voice snapped. I froze. I didn't care that it seemed impossible, but no matter what the meant by possess, that was bad news for me. I started to run away from the voices, but stopped dead in my tracks when I nearly ran into a cloud of black smoke, which proceeded to be shoved down my throat. I tried to cough it up, but it was too late, I was a prisoner of my own mind. Literally.

I could still feel, see, and hear everything I did, but couldn't control my movements. I curled up into a ball, at least I tried to. I was in my mind, so it wasn't physical, but I guess my mind curled into a ball I suppose.

I, well, my body walked toward where the voices originally were, and I saw 5 demons standing in a circle. I guess that meant I was possessed by a demon too. Fan-fuckin-tastic. I could now see through the person to the true faces of the demons. It was sick and twisted, virtually indescribable other than pure evil.

They were silent, and only gave a few curt nods, before 4 demons walked into the building. The doors flew open, and they disappeared. Several gun shots later, and some screams of agony, the last demon, me, strode into the room with purpose.

Piles of lumber and metal bars lay around the room in various places, and in the center were two metal tables with 2 guys strapped to them They were tall, about 6 foot, and the other 6 foot 4, at least. The taller of the two was losing consciousness, and the only other demon in sight slapped him across the face. "No, no, no. No sleeping for you." It scolded. My demon, the one currently using me to speak, looked around the room.

"Where are the others Caleb?" it said, in a voice a bit deeper than mine. The other looked up, and frowned. "Dead. They had the demon knife." I nodded. That means only 2 demons, including the one in me.

"Go, you are useless now." I said. The other nodded, and tilted its head back. Black smoke poured out of its mouth, and the poor man fell to the floor dead. I was left alone in the room, besides the familiar looking men strapped to the table. I walked up to the shorter ones side, and could feel myself glare down at him. His face was covered in dirt and blood, his nose looked broken, yet he showed no hints of being in any pain.

"Ah, Dean and Sam Winchester. How very good to see you again." I said. Wait, Dean and Sam Winchester. Aren't those the guys from Supernatural? Wow, this is one fucked up dream. If it even is a dream.

Dean smirked at me. "So, which one are you? Wimpy, Sneezy?" I chuckled.

"They call me Cypher." Dean frowned. "Now tell me, why would you want to kill us? This obviously has some personal reasoning behind this." "You killed my love." I hissed. "Now I will kill you too."

Dean laughed, and it turned into a cough that shook his whole body. "You had a love? Man, I didn't think I could be any more disgusted by you." Yup, this was seriously Dean. He looked exactly the same underneath the grime, but also, he had the same sarcasm, and smirk that he always used when he was actually scared. If I wasn't about to kill him, I would be flipping out.

I picked up the demon blade, and twirled it in my hand. "You killed my love with this blade, I suppose it is only fair that you face the same death as her, only ore painful." I sliced his arm, but he barely moved. Again and again, I cut his arm, then his leg and stomach, even making a small mark on his forehead. "You're no fun," I said pouting. He smirked. "Why would I squirm when I have such a beautiful woman cutting me up?" If I controlled my heart, I would be blushing tomato red. I wasn't bad looking. I had shoulder length raven black hair, pale skin, and a light gray eyes.

I stepped over to the other table, where Sam lay silently, making sure to face Dean. He had a single tear streak down his cheek. "What if, I took the only thing you care about away, just like you did with my love, Lenore." I ran the knife down his chest, and blood poured from the wound. Sam's eyes were screwed shut in pain, and I heard Dean calling out. "No! Here, why don't you come back over here and have some fun with the one that killed the bitch Lenore." I started to cry, at least in my mind I did. I continued to run the sharp knife slowly across his stomach, almost playfully. The demon was just trying to torture Dean.

I felt a slight tug in the back of my mind, like safety, and control. I reached for it, and it hurt, but a good hurt. I felt a single tear escape my eye, running along my cheek to land on Sam's stomach. He eyed the place where the tear had landed. "Are you crying," Sam asked. I felt my face contort to confusion. The demons spoke aloud, but the voice pounded in my head. "What are you doing? Stop! You can't…" I kept reaching for it, and I felt a tingle in my toes, running up my legs to my torso, finally reaching my heart. I was taking control. I was taking, control.

POV

The Demon froze, blade extended over Sam's heart. His, well her face was that of complete confusion, and even fear. "What are you doing? Stop! You can't…" she said. What was happening? One minute the demon was carving into us, the next, it is frozen in place talking to itself. It started to vibrate, and it was completely terrified. "That's impossible!" the demon screamed. The girls head was thrown back, mouth wide. But instead of the black smoke escaping, it only coughed. "No!" it yelled again.

The demon yanked its arms down, mere inches from Sam's heart, it just stopped. Completely frozen. Her face softened, and a softer, more feminine voice that must have belonged to the girl spoke.

"Where are you going? I just got here." And with that, the girl stabbed the demon blade into her stomach, and her body flashed orange as the demon inside her died. She nearly collapsed, but held herself up on the table. With shaking fingers, she pulled out the blade, and dropped it to the floor. "Ow," she said in a quiet voice.

She turned to look at Sam, and started working on the ties. His arm was free, and he started working on his other arm as she undid his legs. He jumped off the table, and started working on my ties. "Dean, you okay?" he said, vice full of worry. I couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine Sammy. You?" he nodded, and I finally sat up, groaning at the sudden pressure of Sam hugging me. "Geese Sammy, I'm fine." I laughed, but hugged him back. He let go, and helped me off the table. I looked to the girl who was pretty much laying instead of leaning on the table. She was panting hard, and she had a hand pressed to her stomach, where a large red stained was growing by the second. "Little help," she squeaked.

We rushed over to her, and Sam helped her to lay on the table, and I went digging through one of the bags for the first aid. I finally found it, and Sam immediately started cleaning the wound. She covered her face with her hands to keep from screaming, and her face was red from crying. "Hey, it's okay. We are going to help you. Just stay with us." Sam said to her. She nodded, and tried to sit still.

"What's your name," I asked. She looked at me, surprised that I would speak to her. "Kelsey Wallace." I smiled at her, trying my best to comfort her, but that was Sam's job. "Tell me about yourself Kelsey." She took a few deep breaths. "I'm 26. I work at Microsoft in Washington. I have a degree in computer science." She laughed, but winced when the needle went into her skin for the first stitch. "Damn, I always imagined meeting you guys at a bar or something, not when I was possessed by a demon." She laughed, but she started coughing, and Sam had to pause his sewing so she wouldn't get a stitch in the wrong place.

"So you know about demons?" I asked, mainly to keep her awake, but was also curious about it myself. "Well," she said. "I saw it on TV, but you start to believe anything when you become a prisoner of your own mind. That's mainly why I haven't flipped out over you two yet." she said pointing at me and Sam.

"You know about us," Sam asked, starting to work on stitching my arm. "You could say that," she said laughing slightly. She laughed a lot, I noticed. "Believe it or not, you two are a TV show where I'm from. Supernatural. I'm a bit of a fan." We whipped around to stare at her. "TV show?" Sam asked. She nodded. "I assume Balthazar already sent you to the parallel universe. I suppose I'm from there, considering."

"Oh no," I cursed. "You're from _that _universe?" She nodded. She coughed again, and leaned over the table to cough out blood. "You are surprisingly trusting of me Dean." "Well you did just stab yourself with a demon blade. How did you take control anyways?" She shrugged, and took a shaky breath. "It was like, I felt this thing in the back of my head, and the closer I got to it, the more control I had." She stopped talking, and took deep breaths. "Well guys," she said. "Looks like this is it." "What," I asked. "You're fine, we stitched you up. We'll get you to a hospital and it'll all work out, I promise." She chuckled, and started coughing up blood again.

"I wished it worked that way Dean. At least I died saving the famous Winchesters." She smiled widely at us, and Sam rested a hand on her shoulder. We were all stitched up, but the blade had gone deep in her stomach, it was obvious she wasn't going to make it. She closed her eyes, and she looked peaceful, but she continued to breath. She raised her hand, and beckoned us closer with her finger. We leaned close, and she spoke softly, now looking into ours eyes.

"I always scream at my TV when you are sad, because I always wanted to tell you guys something." "What is it?" Sam asked for the both of us. She looked hard at him. "No one blames you," she said sternly, almost like we were in trouble. Her breath was no longer shaky, and she seemed perfectly calm. "So stop blaming yourself Sam. You ignorant little Shit. You need to knock it the fuck off, and realize, you did the best you could with the cards you were given, and you did better than anyone else could." We were taken aback by the passion in her voice, and the use of curse words. She didn't seem like the cursing type. "I can curse too guys." She said playfully. "Dean," she turned to me. "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Dean. You did what is right. Sure people died, but so many people lived, because of you two. Your dad is proud of you, he always has been, always will." Tears were running down her face now, but not from the pain. "And Castiel, listen up buddy." She spoke louder. "Get your ass down here, I got some things to tell you."

Cas appeared behind us. "What is it?" She beckoned him closer. He stood near her, and leaned slightly forward. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him so his ear was only a few inches from her mouth.

"Of course, you are on the right path. The path is made, by none other, than you. Why else would God have brought you back? You have purpose. You… are good, dumbass." He seemed shocked to be called a dumbass, but nodded anyways. "Thank you," he said softly. He stood up straight, and looked down at her. She took a large breath, and with her last bit of strength, she added. "They all have forgiven you. The question is, can you forgive yourself?" She closed her eyes, and smiled.

It was silent besides our shaky breaths. "Who is she?" Castiel asked. "Kelsey Wallace. She said she was from the parallel universe where we are a TV show." He only nodded. Sam asked the inevitable. "What should we do with her body?" No one knew the answer, so we all were silent, just watching the girl.

"We leave it." Cas said. "What?" I asked. "We can't just leave her," but it was too late. Castiel put his hands to our foreheads, and we had teleported away.

POV

When I came too, I had a massive headache. "Man, was that one crazy dream…" I stopped. I was in the warehouse, and covered in blood. Great. I groaned. "How am I alive," I spoke aloud. Was I healed last minute? No, I was definitely dead. No one was there. All of the boy's bags were gone. They left me. That's comforting. _Well why shouldn't they?_ I asked myself.

I felt around for my things. My pockets had my wallet with my ID, some cash, and a credit card. I also had my phone, dead. Of course. In my back pocket was my trusted silver pocket knife. It used to be my uncles until he gave it to me. I never go anywhere without it. I kissed the knife in a silent thanks. I sat up, and cringed. I lifted up the bloody sweater. Where the stab wound was, there was a nasty looking scar that was surrounded by a huge purple bruise that took up my whole stomach.

I got off the table, and made my way outside, where a lone car was parked. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was my car. MY, car. I walked over to the car, and rested my hands on the black hood. "Oh baby, is it really you?" I said to the 1971 Chevy Camaro. I loved this car. I lifted the hood to see a shiny new engine. I whistled. "Thank you, whoever did this." I got behind the wheel, to see that the keys where in the cup holder.

I started the car, and marveled at the familiar purr of the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot, and just drove. Not in any particular direction. I looked around the car, and found a charger for my phone in the glove compartment. I plugged into the phone, and turned it on. It still was intact, and held all of its original even had all my music. I put it on shuffle, and sang along to the music. Hellogoodbye came on, and I smiled.

I could see our fingers all intertwined  
With all your wrinkles perfectly suiting mine  
Oh, somewhere down the line

Probably we'd run out of things to do  
Holding onto what's left of our fleeting youth  
But what else can you do?

Driving home tonight  
I didn't see the lights  
I was just watching you sleep in shotgun  
I could have crashed the car

I looked at the passenger seat, and slammed on the brakes when I saw Castiel looking out the window. I paused the music and cast a glance at him. I kept driving. "Hello Castiel." I said a little snippy. "Hello Kelsey." He was silent. "So, what is it? Do you need something?" I asked. He turned to look at me, and I spared a few seconds to look away from the road. "You were dead." He said simply. "I gathered much. Now I'm alive. So, I'm going to live it up. Do things differently. Call it a wakeup call." I laughed.

"You are from a parallel universe." He said. "Nothing gets past you." I rolled my eyes. He looked out the window. "Sorry." I said quietly. "So, why _are _you here?" I asked again. "You have been pulled here from another reality that takes enormous difficulty if you aren't already in that universe. I believe God brought you here." I tried to wrap my mind around it, but failed. "Well, no matter who did it, why me? I'm just a scrawny fan girl with a boringly simple life." He looked at me, his startling blue eyes surveying me. "What do you mean?" I threw my hands in the air. "Well, I'm not all that religious. Like I believe in God, but I don't go to church every Sunday, I curse a lot, I get drunk, make mistakes. So why me? I would think he would want to drag over some religious nut for the job." It was simple enough in retrospect.

He continued to stare at me. "What? You're staring at me like I just kicked your puppy." He frowned. "I don't have a puppy." I rolled my eyes. "Figure of speech." He just nodded. "In answer, I think he chose you for exactly those reasons." I threw him a sideways glance, waiting for him to clarify, but he just looked out the window. "I guess." I said breathing out. He turned to look at me. "What is the matter? You don't think you deserve this, do you?" I kept silent. Thankfully, he didn't push it, and passed me a small slip of paper. "Meet us here," he said, and before I could respond, he was gone. I sighed, and drove on.

After a few miles, I passed a small blue sign that read in tacky orange letters, "Mel's Diner Next Right". Sure enough, in thin beautiful letters on the paper also said, 'Mel's diner". I turned a sharp right into a tiny dusty town. It looked as if the whole place would suffocate from the dust if you sneezed. The town was made up of a motel, a greasy looking gas station, a motel with flickering light bulbs, a grocery store, a few other buildings, and smack dab in the middle was the diner.

Pulling into the parking lot, I parked in front of the door. Only 3 others cars were parked in front. The Impala, a minivan, and a beat up truck. I slammed the door, and walked into the diner, making sure to cover the blood stained t shirt under the sweater. I had pretty much washed the stains out of the sweater. At the bar sat a big gruff looking man, obviously the owner of the pick-up. In a booth near the back sat a small family, complete with exhausted parents, one obnoxiously loud little boy, and a sleeping baby. I smiled at the memory of when my family had looked like that. I quickly waved off the memory, and searched for the boys.

In the far corner, sat Dean, Sam, and Castiel. I felt a slight tingling sensation run throughout my body. I still hadn't wrapped my mind around the fact that they were real. I believed it, I was possessed by a demon, so I kind of had to, but still. Didn't make it any easier.

I strode what I hope was confidently to their booth, and slipped in across from Sam and Dean, before they even noticed me. Dean and Sam jumped from their somber position hunched over their coffee.

"Why so glum?" I said cheerily.

They stared at me. "Kelsey?" Dean asked hesitantly. I nodded. "Miss me?" Sam smiled. His eyes were slightly red, like he had been fighting off crying. I widened my mouth in a stupidly huge gasp. "Was THE Sam Winchester crying over little ol' me?" Dean laughed, and hit Sam on the back. Sam was about to offer some explanation, but I cut him off. "Well no need, I'm completely fine, considering. Besides, I bet it's hard to get some cry time when Dean here can't shut off the water works." Now it was Sam laughing, and Dean giving me a hard stare. "Not cool." He said, but it was drowned out by me and Sam's laughs.

"So, how are you alive?" Sam asked after we had calmed down. I pointed to Castiel. "Ask him." We looked expectantly to him. "I think God brought her here from a parallel universe, where it so happens we are a TV show, and since she died, he brought her back." He made it sound so simple. "There you go," I said. "Now. I need some food, pronto." Dean just smiled, and I waved over a young woman with pretty blonde hair. What was she doing working at a diner like this?

"What can I get you?" she said batting her eyelashes at Dean. I rolled my eyes. Dean just put on his heart-melting smile of his, and winked at the waitress. I faked gaging, and Sam snickered. "I'll have a Caesar salad," Sam ordered. Dean was too busy staring at the waitress, so I went next. "Bacon Cheeseburger, and do you have any cookies?" She tore her gaze off of dean, and glared at me. "Chocolate chip, fresh baked." She said coldly. I rubbed my hands together. "I'll take 3 please." She scribbled it down, and turned to Dean, replacing the scowl with another flirty smile. "And what about you gorgeous?" "Bacon Cheeseburger." He handed over the menu, and she walked off, shaking her hips back and forth.

"She didn't even ask you Castiel." I said. "I don't require food." I sighed. "Well yeah, but still. She doesn't know that." I sat back in the chair, and aimlessly rubbed the scars on my arms. Dean eyed me suspiciously. "What's with the arm?" "What's with the constant flirting?" I snapped. He put his hands up. "Sorry." I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, don't know why I snapped. I have a tendency to rub old scars." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Scars?" I rolled my eyes. "I have scars too," I said pulling my sleeve up to my shoulder. The scars stood out on my pale skin. Wrong arm. I pulled the sleeve down quickly, but Castiel caught the sleeve just below my elbow, still exposing some of the horizontal scars on my wrists. Their eyes widened.

"I used to cut, okay?" I pulled the sleeve all the way down. "I did about a 9 years ago. I only did it for like a month, it didn't help so I stopped." They had a look of concern and pity that I had grown all too used to. "No, not you guys too. I don't want your pity." They quickly sobered.

"Why? You don't have to tell us…" Sam said. I shook my head. "No it's fine. I know all about your life, it's only fair if you know mine." I paused, and took a deep breath. "Actually Sam. Would you mind switching places with me?" He frowned at the odd question. "Why? Sure, but why?" He stood up, and we switched spots so I was next to Dean. I had a plan cooking, that's for sure. I waved off Sam's question.

"So, my life story. Where to start." I thought back to the very beginning. "So, when I was born, my mum got sick. Turns out she had a rare disease that was pretty much kick started by child birth, and you would have no idea you had it, till you got sick." They just nodded. "So, she was bed ridden for the last 3 years, and she died on my 3rd birthday. My father broke down. He didn't beat me or anything, he did nothing. Exactly nothing. He went to work. Came home, slept. Work. Came home. Slept. On a roll. I practically raised my brother Joey. He's married now. Has 3 kids. 2 girls and a boy, and a pretty wife. He was always the smart one on the family. He got out. I couldn't leave dad though. I forced him to retire 3 years ago, I had more than enough to support us both. He lives with me, and I just do enough to survive." I paused, and yawned. "I. am. Exhausted. Who knew being dead could be so tiring." I laughed at the irony.

I looked over, and saw the waitress coming over, and made sure to sit right up against Dean. He gave me an odd look, still not understanding what I was planning on doing. The girl, Suzy, her tag read, placed the tray of food on the table, and I looped my arm through his, and grabbed a steaming cookie off the tray, taking a bite, arm still looped through his. I made sure to smile innocently at Suzy, whose face had fallen at the sight of my arm twined through his. Dean just watched me take a few bites of the cookie. "I'm sorry would you like some baby?" I said sweetly, pointing the cookie towards him. Now he understood. He practically glared holes through me, but I didn't let it deter me. He knew it was too late with the waitress. He took the whole cookie in his mouth and swallowed it in one bite. I frowned. "Hey! Too big of a bite!"

Once the waitress was gone, I withdrew my arm from his, and turned my gaze to Sam who was practically dying in his chair trying to hold in the laughter. I couldn't help it when I saw the look on his face, and started laughing so hard, I almost fell out of the seat. Dean bumped me, and I fell to the floor, but didn't stop laughing. Sam was right alongside me, and when he got up to help me, I pulled him down, and he landed flat on his back next to me. We laid there laughing, and laughed harder with every look from Dean.

I finally pulled it together enough to get back in the booth along with Sam, I looked to see that Cas was chuckling. "We did it! We broke Castiel! He is laughing! I can die happy now!" Dean glared again, but was now smiling. "I can help you with that." "Oh come on! Even Castiel thought it was funny!"

He nodded, and we started to eat. "So, I shall continue with the events of my life. About 9 years ago, I was, let's see." I had to think. "Math, math, math. Oh yes!" I said pleased I had figure it out. "I was 17 years old, and I, wasn't doing so well. So I went to live with my uncle in Seattle. My dad was still working. My uncle Scott was the dad I never had. My own personal Bobby, complete with mad hunting knowledge. He was a hunter, a normal hunter I mean. If you didn't know any better you'd think him a redneck. He collected guns and knives, taught me all he knows. He gave me this," I said pulling out the silver knife. I flipped it open and turned it over it my hand. "Pure silver, every inch. It's 'been in my family for generations', so he says, but I know he had made it with his dad when he was a kid. I never told him I knew though. Made him happy." I pocketed the knife, and continued eating my cookies.

"Anyways, I started cutting, cause I didn't know what else to do. I heard all these stories of people with similar problems, and how it made them feel good. So I did. Over and over for a month, then I got caught, and he helped me. He said, "whenever you're sad, come to me, and we can go and get Jamba Juice or something'. So I did, and I grew more attached to him than I ever was with my dad. He's a good guy, just wasn't all there. He's fully retired now, my dad. Lives in a home with hot nurses and everything." I winked at Dean, who was smiling broadly.

"Then he died. Old age, took him down. But the doctors said it was a peaceful death, so that's good. Besides, he couldn't do any of the things that made him happy. He had to stop hunting. So, I became a bit of a shut in. I admit. I was happy being alone. I had writing, and books, and my own mind. I went hunting a few times, but it wasn't the same, you know?" They nodded. "Enough about me, what about you? What's happened recently?"

Surprisingly enough, it's Castiel who answers. "I'm hunting with Dean and Sam," he said smiling. I smile back, and answer in a tone I reserve for kids. "Oh, is that so? How long have you been doing that?" He smiles even more. "I just started actually, it's a new thing." "Well that's good for you Castiel," I say patting his hand.

"So," I say chirpily. "Apocalypse? Where do we stand on that?" Dean throws me a sideways glance, but answers. "It's been about 2, 3 years. Lucifer rose, then we locked him up." I nodded. "Leviathan?" I ask next. "Dying without a leader, a few here and there, but other than that not really." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I hated the leviathan, they were gross. "Good, those guys are assholes." Dean nodded. "You don't know the half of it."

We had long finished eating, and we had just sat talking in the booth.

"So, what now?" I asked. Sam shrugged.

"Don't know. I guess you come with us." He said simply. I nodded.

"How _did _you get here?" Dean finally asked. "I was waiting for you to ask. The thing that brought me here, also was kind enough to bring my car." Dean threw some money on the table, and we all headed out of the grimy diner.

Dean whistled when he saw the car. "This is yours?" he asked disbelieving. I nodded, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Yup, he's all mine." I said patting the top of the car.

"He?" Sam asked. "Yup, his names Susan." Dean chuckled. "Susan?"

"Yes, and he wants you to respect his life choices." Dean laughed again.

"What is, Susan?" Dean asked trailing around the back to get the full view.

"1971 Chevy Camaro. Runs beautifully, but is a total bitch. Though that makes since, considering it's a Camaro." Sam glanced at me questioningly.

"You know like the song Bitchin' Camaro?" It finally clicked in his mind, and he snickered.


End file.
